


You're Dreaming, David

by Malfoysdarkness



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Walter Lives, Cute Xenomorph, David is lonely, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Xenomorphs (Alien), and tell him not to kill everyone, david has a child, he can't help himself, someone hug david, walter is a sweetheart, yes its a baby xenomorph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoysdarkness/pseuds/Malfoysdarkness
Summary: David begins to experience human emotions after taking control of the Covenant.When Walter returns, he begins to suspect something is wrong with David, after the older synthetic gives up his master plan.What is going on?
Kudos: 9





	You're Dreaming, David

_ Afraid... Cold... Asleep... Dead... Alone... _

_ Running through endless corridors, flashing lights illuminating the path, though it never seemed to end.  _

_ Terrified... Isolated... Inaudible... Deserted… Alone… _

_ Chest aching, heart breaking, legs shaking.  _

_ Confined... Abandoned... Forsaken... Lost… Alone… _

_ Alone. _

Alone.

ALONE. 

David awoke with a shudder, his eyes flying wide. He hadn't broken a sweat, obviously, though his body was hot to the touch. He had almost overheated. Sitting up, David walked across to his bathroom on wobbly legs, feeling rather like a newborn foal. His wires were faulty. That must be the only reason why he still felt dizzy. 

It was definitely  _ not  _ from that dream he had just experienced. To David's knowledge, synthetics didn't dream. They slept, they ate, they thought. But not dreamed. Dreaming required an imagination, a soul. One which David did not possess. So what was this? Some kind of hijacking? 

Pressing his fingers to his throat, David touched his voice box. There didn't appear to be anything wrong, though if there was, he most likely wouldn't be able to fix it. He wasn't his creator. If David was broken, he wouldn't be able to fix himself. 

"That wasn't a dream," David told himself, calmly. "You were simply thinking very strongly." 

He looked down at his legs, which were still trembling just slightly. Whatever it was, it had affected his body greatly, resulting in a rush of energy. In humans it was adrenaline. That couldn't have happened from a mere thought. David could control his own mind. Control his emotions. That was the easiest part. David didn't  _ have  _ emotions. 

"You are not alone, you have all the friends in the world," David added, still talking to himself. There was no one else to talk to, unless he counted the newest member to the ship. The xenomorph was only a few weeks old, and barely bigger than David's forearm, but full of character. David couldn't help feeling a rush of affection for the creature, with its strange noises and scampering run. It liked to chase David down the halls of the ship, jumping up and gnawing on his fingers when it got close. David let it have its fun, knowing there would soon come a time when the creature would have more of a family. For now, it was just David. 

The little one was most likely asleep somewhere in the ship, it would take David a while to find it. A shame, as David would prefer not to feel mad, talking to himself. It would make more sense to  _ talk _ to the creature, rather than completely to himself. Especially aloud. 

"Child?" David called out, his voice echoing. He immediately stopped, feeling foolish. The creature wouldn't come when it was called, especially when David didn't have a name for it. It wasn't a pet. It was a living, beautiful being, one that David felt equal to. Equal in every status, except intelligence. He knew the Xenomorphs were smarter than him. David may have known every single fact in human history, but the creatures didn't need all of that to be clever. They were stealthy, calm and efficient. David was jealous. 

Leaving his quarters, David's bare footsteps were quiet as he padded through the dimly lit corridors, until he reached one of the main rooms. A game room, fit with chairs and tables, and a snooker game set up all ready to play. Taking a swift glance around the room, David walked across to the game table and picked up one of the balls. Round and smooth in his hand, he traced his thumb across the surface before setting it on the floor. It gave a quiet thump, before it began to roll, given the slight tilt of the ship. When it hit the wall, it clanged, almost making David jump. He should have been expecting it, but he was wary after his dream. Nightmare, he should call it. 

Not a moment later, the creature skidded into the room teeth gnashing, tail whipping eagerly from side to side. David smiled and knelt down, letting it climb onto his shoulders. The Xenomorph's tiny fingers grasped his hair and sat down against the side of David's neck. The creature had assumed that position several days before, to David's utmost surprise. After a while, he had realised he didn't mind it, and simply supposed that the Xenomorph liked contact. He had seen they liked to hunt in packs, when they could. Perhaps this was simply one of the reasons. 

"Where were you hiding, hm?" David murmured to the creature, straightening up once the child was settled. The Xenomorph gave a little squeak and nestled into David's neck, just behind his ear. David could feel the creature's breathing and felt his own chest finally start to unknot. It was too early to be working, so David hoped he might be able to squeeze in a couple more hours of rest before the day really began. 

Taking the short walk back to his room again, David slid the door closed and settled back into bed. The creature jumped from his shoulder and curled into a ball on the pillow beside his own. Feeling strangely comforted by the child's presence, David let his eyes close. He would worry about his human emotions when the day  _ really  _ began. 


End file.
